veil
by tazmainiandevil86
Summary: set after new moon similar plot to eclipse with some tweaks. Alternative to Eclipse. Slightly ooc canon couples. There will be fluff and lemons but their is a good storyline to go with it. Constructive critisism welcomed so if you feel like a moan read me
1. Chapter 1

**All rights belong to Stephanie Meyer**

**A:N/ This is a parallel to Eclipse it has a similar plot with some twists. However. The characters are slightly different.**

**Some important things to know.**

**Dates are slightly different twilight and new moon have happened as sm wrote them however they both took place during Bella's junior year. Let's pretend she just started earlier in the year.**

**The Cullen's have not been present for any of Bella's birthdays. **

**The Jasper incident did happen but it wasn't at her birthday party. I know what you're thinking that I can't accept the sm plots but change the timing. I wouldn't have done it but I need a full school year in my story and this was the best compromise I could come up with. Please give it a try and reserve judgement**

**This is my first fanfic set in the u.s I'm British and I'm not sure I have used the correct vocabulary of a typical American teenager. If I've put something implausible please it me know and I will correct my mistakes.**

**EDWARD**

**CHAPTER 1: DISTRACTIONS**

We were sat in our meadow talking.It was the last Saturday of summer Holiday before school started for our senior year at high school.

Suddenly Bella leant into me. Signalling for me to lie on my back. Which I happily complied with. She shimmied up my body straddling my waist. Since coming back from Tuscany our relationship had developed. Since having the fear of losing her, I was no longer worried that I would lose control of my thirst or lust. Therefore I had allowed the boundary walls to slip. We had not made love, I was waiting until she married me for that particular aspect, however we a consummated our physical relationship in every other way.

Abruptly she pulled away from me. At first I was a little worried I had used more force than necessary, but I noticed she was smiling at me, quickly assuaging my worry.

"What do you think people will say tomorrow, about you and Alice being back at school?"

Although she was smiling I could tell she was nervous about being the centre of attention.

"It will be fine Bella," I brought my hand up to caress her cheek, leaning up to kiss the tip of her nose. "There will be some whispering but it will die down soon enough, don't worry if it gets too bad, I'm sure I can find a way to distract you." I brought her lips to mine kissing her. I aggressively deepened the kiss, not giving her time to complain, however she complied with my wishes, pushing her tongue between my lips. My right hand pushed away from her cheek and wove itself into her mahogany hair, twisting it to keep her head exactly where I wanted it. Swiftly my left hand slipped down her side until it came to rest in the dip of her waist, travelling to her plump bottom where I couldn't resist squeezing it. She pulled back all of a sudden looking me straight in the eyes.

"You are such a cheater Edward Cullen!"

I smiled at her losing the gap between us and kissing behind her ear.

"I'm not doing anything that you're not enjoying Bella. Just say the word and I will stop."

I got no reply so I trailed my kisses down her neck, where I began to suck on her collar bone, simultaneously my right hand slipped down to join it's counterpart on her luscious backside. She moaned as she knotted her fingers into my hair. I loved it when Bella made these noises. She made me realise that I hadn't lost all my human instincts. That she single handed, was resurrecting my humanity.

**Thanks for reading. Any thoughts or feelings let me know**


	2. Change of vision

**Everything belongs to Stephanie Meyer**

**CHAPTER2: CHANGE OF VISION**

I was sat at my piano playing Bella's lullaby. It was six o'clock in the morning and I had to wait at least an hour before I could go over to see Bella.

"My visions have been changing recently" I turned round to see Alice stood behind me.

"They have, which visions are you referring to exactly." She was blocking her thoughts which led me to believe that she wanted us to have this conversation out loud, for what reason only God knows.

"The ones concerning you, Bella, and a ring." My interest immediately spiked.

"You mean you've had a vision of Bella accepting my proposal?" I was ecstatic I felt like running to Bella's house and proposing on the spot.

"Be careful Edward. Just because I've had a vision it doesn't set it in stone. I think that she is still terrified of losing you, I think that she has decided to accept you if you ask not because she wants to marry you but because she thinks that you might leave her again." I was immediately saddened by this piece of information.

"Don't lose heart Edward I just want you to be careful about proposing to Bella. I'm sure you want her to accept you for the right reasons just as much as I do." This was certainly true. I would prefer her to turn me down a hundred times, rather than accepting me out of fear.

"I know it doesn't sound very Romantic, but have you thought about talking to her about it. Explain your reasons for wanting to marry her and get her to tell you her true feelings. It will work out better for everyone in the end. After all we will live for eternity what does it matter if you marry now or in a hundred years what does it matter, as long as you are both happy." Well we had spoken about getting married before so it wouldn't be totally out of the blue, so hopefully I could gage her response and tell if now would be a good time to propose or not.

"Thanks for telling me all this Alice I shall be careful, your right I only want a yes if it comes from love not fear."

"Well that's all I really had to say, I'd better be getting back to Jasper. You've still got half an hour before you can leave. Why don't you put your new found cooking skills to good use and go make Bella some breakfast, She'll be in the mood for...umm... French toast...yes French toast. Come on chop chop. Lucky you can transport French toast easily, aye."

With that she skipped up the stairs, leaving me looking dumbfounded. I decided I would make breakfast for Bella, but I would make it for her at her house, saving awkward transportation.

I walked to the garage and jumped in my Volvo, speeding to Bella's house I mulled over what Alice had to say. There was no rush to talk with Bella about marriage. I could tell that she was nervous about starting the school year. As she would be under the Cullen cloud of speculation. To be honest I thought that she would b fairly safe. She would come under scrutiny from a few of the gossiping girls the first few days, but the majority of the gossip would be concerning Alice and I , and why we are back when three of our siblings aren't with us. Some of the girls especially never would believe that our leaving and returning had solely to do with Bella. After all why would a teenage romance even factor into the reasons for a whole family leaving.

As I approached Bella's road I slowed down to a crawl by human standards, so for me it was painful, but I wanted to be able to see who was in the house so I could park around the corner if necessary. Luckily Charlie had already left. I parked my car and let myself through the front door using the key above the door. I stepped over the threshold and closed the door silently behind me. I could hear the shower working at the top of the stairs where Bella was moving around. A vision of Bella in the shower all soapy, wet and naked flashed in front of my eyes. It took all my strength to walk past the stairs towards the kitchen.

I opened the fridge and took out the carton of eggs to start the French toast. I took a bowl and cracked the eggs into them adding sugar and cream and whisking. While dipping the brad into the mixture I looked up to see Bella looking delicious wrapped up in nothing but a soft white towel, staring at me with a look of disbelief.

"What are you doing?"

"I'm making you breakfast. What does it look like I'm doing?"

"Since when do you cook? Why do you cook?"

"I learnt to cook for you. Isn't that what a human boyfriends would do for their girlfriends, make them breakfast in bed?"

"Firstly seventeen year old boyfriends aren't that considerate. Secondly you can't eat it, so unless you've got a vomiting fetish that I don't know about what's the point?"

"The point is my love that I wanted to do something nice for my beautiful girlfriend, and as this alluring woman will not allow me to buy her gifts I thought that I would learn how to cook. So I could do that for her. I even used her food!"

"Yes thank you captain sarcastic. It is a very nice thing you have done. I just think it's a bit pointless as you can't eat it."

**SO WHAT DID YOU THINK OF THIS CHAPTER? Let me know.**


	3. what no breakfast

**Everything belongs to Stephanie Meyer**

**A:N/ If you read my story can you please review me to let me know what you're thinking, because I haven't had a single review yet and I really want to know people are thinking as I'm trying to work on my writing style and I can't do that if I don't know what you think.**

**CHAPTER 3: WHAT NO BREAKFAST THIS MORNING**

I had just pulled up to Bella's house on the first day of school. I was worried that Bella was going to agonize over the gossip so much that she was going to become even more clumsy than normal. I was going to have to keep a close eye o her today, I hope we have the same timetable. I had purposefully chosen the same classes as her so we could be together all day.

I looked up to see Bella dash across her front lawn and into my car, with a cereal bar in her mouth.

"What no breakfast this morning."

"Sorry but Charlie didn't leave until late so I couldn't come around until just." I should have brought her something I set a precedent for something and didn't follow through, especially on the first day of school.

"I was only joking, it was a nice surprise but I don't expect it every day."

"I will do it every day that Charlie leaves early, and I shall bring you something every other day." Hopefully she'll go for that.

"No Edward, I don't mind you making me something at my house but you won't bring me something from outside. I will refuse to eat it. Especially as you buy me my lunch every day, when you don't eat."

"Ok ok, I'll adhere to that. However I am going to buy you lunch every day and every evening that Charlie isn't eating with you I'm also going to buy you Dinner." I wonder if she'll go for this deal.

"How about lunch every day, from the cafeteria. And you can cook me dinner at my house."

Hmm that's quite good but I wonder if I can get any better. "I'll take that but add that I can take you out on special occasions and every Saturday on a date night."

"ok, but your only allowed to take me places within a 50 mile radius and we have to something fun for both of us before hand."

"And sold "wow we were actually compromising I wonder if this ability will come in useful in the future?

At that moment I pulled into the school parking lot. I slowly cruised into a parking space and applied the hand brake before turning off the engine. Turning to look at Bella, noticing for the first time what she was wearing. A white calf length skirt printed with midnight blue wild flowers. With a white t-shirt adorned with a dodger blue crochet cardigan. I could just see the tip of her cleavage peeking from underneath her cardigan. I wanted to lean over and lick that darkened line that was a hint of the treasure that lay under the blue and white pattern.

**So what did you think? let me know**


	4. Chapter 4 in the year 2540

**Everything belongs to Stephanie Meyer.**

**CHAPTER 4 IN THE YEAR 2540**

We walked into English together taking our seats from yesterday at the back of the classroom.

The teacher walked through the door bringing the class to order. As it was only the second day he set us to work reading in silence. Bella turned giving me a smile before pulling her text from her shoulder bag.

I turned to my own copy of a brave new world by Huxley. Of course I had already read this book. In fact I had read it in 1932, when it was first published. I mused for a moment if Huxley's vision of the future will come to fruition. I guess I will still be around in the year 2540 so I will see what that year has to bring. I doubted in very much though Utopian ideals never came into being because they always had fundamental flaws which meant that even if they were put into practice they never lasted.

Thinking about the year2540 made me wonder if Bella would still be with me. At the moment she was still set on being turned after graduation. So I suppose she will be. Even though I loathed the idea of someone taking Bella's soul, if truth be told I was looking forward to her conversion to our way of life. For us to spend eternity together, never having to worry if she was going to get sick or become involved in an accident when I'm not around to save her scared the hell out of me. However I was going to try to stall her and try to convince her to stay human for as long as possible. Maybe convince her to go to college. I'd have to figure out something that she wanted to experience that was indicative to being human.

_Mmm Edward Cullen looks even yummier than I remembered_

My head snapped up to be met with Jessica looking straight at me. Being the polite young man that I am decided to return her stare with a small smile, big mistake, she obviously took that as an encouraging motion, and returned it with what I'm sure she thought was a seductive smile. I quickly returned my eyes to the text and shuffled closer to Bella.

Bella turned towards me giving me an inquisitive smile. I returned her smile motioning towards Jessica with my eyes. She slipped a piece of paper towards me.

**What's she done now?**

_**It's not what she's done; it's what she's thinking**_

**Ok what's she thinking now?**

_**Let's just say that she's thinking about me in the biblical sense**_

**Well you do look pretty sexy today. It's only the second day of school and she hasn't seen you in six months, and trust me it's like the first time after such a long period of time.**

_**That will explain the graphic image I'm getting from here right now. She seems to be under the misapprehension that I may be vaguely interested in her.**_

**Oh honey, don't worry I won't let her hurt you.**

_**Ha ha ha, very funny Bella I'm being serious I'm going to have to put up with her following me around with pornographic images in her head. She thinks that after going out with you that I must be looking for a girlfriend and that she could be it now that she's broken up with Mike. She doesn't think that I'm with you anymore after our long break-up.**_

At this point the bell rang, signalling for people to pack up and head of to their next lesson.

_Just go up to him ask him how his summer was and ask if he wants to sit with you at lunch. Come on you can do this. He went out with Bella and you are way more confident than her._

I looked up at Bella looking like a deer caught in the headlights.

Jessica walked up to us looking me strait in the eye. This was the problem with spending so much time with Bella I had made myself approachable to other humans.

"Hey Edward, how was your summer." Before I even had time to come up with a response Bella grabbed my hand.

"Hey, Jess Edward and I had a fantastic summer together, didn't we love." She turned on her tip toes and kissed me. It shocked me so I didn't respond for a moment, but I wasn't about to let Bella's lips go to waste so gripped her hips with both hands and deepened the kiss. Bella responded by plunging her tongue into my mouth. Just when I was about to get carried away she pulled away from me.

"What was that about? And why did you stop it?" All I could think about now was how we were in an empty classroom.

"Well you wanted to get rid of Jessica and now she knows that were still together, plus she's the biggest gossip in the school so it will be all around the school by lunchtime, thus deterring any other girls with the same idea."

"Are you jealousy, of Jessica?" Surely she wasn't. She must know that I love her more than anyone else, especially of Jessica.

"No I am not jealous" She pulled away from and stormed out the room.

**So thanks for reading. What did you think? Let me know if you have anythought or questions**

**Love you all**

**TD**


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: SM owns Twilight and all characters affiliated with. I'm just reworking them in my own special way. I know its late apology at the bottom**

**CHAPTER 5 EDDIEKINS**

I was sitting next to Bella in Biology board out of my mind. Mr Banner was going on about ecological networks. I knew for a fact that Bella new all about them so was stumped as to why she was furiously taking notes.

Ah well she was either being thorough or she was trying to avoid me. She was sitting rather close to me and if she were annoyed with me surely she would have scooted up the bench. I decided to test my positive suspicions by placing my hand on her upper thigh. She turned to me smiling simultaneously squeezing my hand but sliding it down her leg but leaving it just above her knee. I squeezed it feeling confused, she seemed to be in a good mood but I wasn't sure. It was infuriating not being able to read her mind I wanted to know what she was thinking.

Just then a folded over piece of paper was slipped into my hand. I looked at it and it had a capital E scripted on the front. I opened it up to read the not.

**No matter how much I love you caressing my thighs I'm trying to take notes and you're distracting me. I don't mind your hand just above my knee but no higher and no squeezing. Don't write me a note back, I'm trying to concentrate. Not all of us have been going to high school for the past 90 years.**

**Love always B**

**p.s if you don't listen to my wishes I'm going to start calling you eddiekins in front of Emmet!**

What a little minx I was going to get her back for this. She simultaneously managed to turn me down and turn me on.

I did however retract my hand from her knee deciding not to test her. There was no way I was going to let her call me Eddiekins when it was just the two of us let alone when we were in front of Emmet. A Millennia would pass before he ran out of material to tease me with.

I spent the rest of the lesson musing ways to tease my love with.

We lingered for a moment after Biology taking our time to get to art, so as to have a few private moments together.

"You are a naughty little tease."

"Me? What did I do?" She turned round and looked up at m with her big brown doe eyes that drove me insane and she knew it.

"You know exactly what, Isabella. You send me sexy notes in class then forbid me to talk or touch you. Then you turn around with your sexy innocent look which you know gets me instantly worked up!" We turned and made our way out of the classroom."

"I did not do anything, it's not my fault and you were distracting me. Not all of us have been taking high school classes for the best part of a century. Some of us need to pay attention in class so we can get our high school diploma."

"You don't need to get your high school diploma this time around. We have eons left of going through high school, plenty of time to learn a multitude of subjects."

We turned the corner and walked down the stairs. Bella was looking straight ahead of her looking very pensive. I hope I hadn't upset her with my talk of eons of high school. It was enough to put anyone off immortality. It was certainly my personal hell before Bella stumbled into my life.

"Just because I have centuries of high school left doesn't mean I don't want to pass on my own human merit. Besides I thought you were desperate for me to go to college and gain some human experiences."

"And I thought that you were dead set against going to college. I thought you had decided it was a waste of time and wanted to become a vampire the second that you graduate."

"Well a lot can happen in ten months. Who knows what I'll want after graduation after having ten months of you dazzling me?"

She turned to me at the bottom of the stairs smirking at me and backing up to the door slowly. I was still half way up the stairs gazing at Bella.

"You see naughty little tease."

"Who said I'm teasing?"

"Well we've got 90 seconds until class starts and you're about three footsteps away from the door."

"Well I can see that you're already stalking me. So why don't you put us both out of our mystery and pounce." Bella drawled at me and winked.

I stood on the bottom step and looked around. We were in an empty corridor.

"Just remember you asked for it."

"Asked for what Edward?"

"For me to act like the predator that I am."

"I can't get enough of the predator that you are."

I launched myself at her pushing her against the back of the classroom door. I crashed my lips to her ferociously. While I held her head as closely to mine as possible I let my other hand slip down her back and caressed the swell of her hip wear I let it rest giving it a gentle squeeze. She gasped into my mouth. At first I thought it was an appreciative gasp before I realised she had to breathe so I released her mouth.

TAP TAP TAP

I kissed along her jaw until I reached her ear. Where I licked the shell of her ear and sucked the lobe into my mouth. At which point she gasped in earnest as she wound her fingers into my hair and pulled. I'm sure with all her might and that just drove me crazy.

TAP TAP TAP

I opened an eye to see the teacher glaring at me through the window in the door. But I was just too enthralled to care. Instead I closed my eye and continued to kiss down Bella's neck and sucked on her pulse point where I could feel her pulse thrum underneath my lips which got me even more excited. With my right hand, which was resting on her hip, I ghosted down her thigh until I reached her knee where I gripped it and hitched it over my hip.

TAP TAP TAP

I continued my journey down her neck reaching the hollow which I licked. Her gasps had turned into moans as she moved her arms around my neck while she hitched her other leg around my other side of my hip so her back was supported by the door and blocking the strip window leading to the classroom.

The door was wretched from behind Bella, so instinctively stepped forwards grabbing hold of Bella to stop her from falling as she was leaning on the door. Unfortunately I was holding her beautiful bottom and we were currently standing at the front of the classroom with everyone was staring at us. Jeff our teacher was glaring at us.

Bella hadn't realised what had happed. As my head had snapped up in the scuffle she took advantage of my elevated head and grabbed my hair pushing my lips back to hers while squeezing her thighs and grinding into my hips.

"As much as I hate to interrupt your freedom of expression, I have a class to start where you are supposed to be participants and you're late." Jeff our art teacher stated

"Perhaps you can channel this passion into your work."

_Bella is one lucky bitch. I wish Edward Cullen would put his hands on me like that!_

"Sorry Jeff."

**A thousand appologis for this being so late but the internet is completely buggerd and I can't afford to repair it. My sister tells me that it's a crap excuse but hey who.**

**Do not worry I have not stopped writing I just have nowhere to post so I am beg borrowing and steeling laptops.**

**With Love as always**

**TD**


	6. Chapter 6

**AN I do not own any characters that are recognised as Steph's, I ust use them for my own wicked ends.**

**Shout out to big F!**

**CHAPTER 6: WALKING TO HER OWN EXECUTION**

We were sitting in art the following day. After yesterdays display Jeff had banned us from sitting next to each for the rest of the week. However it was now Thursday so I just had the rest of this lesson and tomorrows in which I was sitting separately from her. I glanced over at Bella and she had her had bowed over her sketchbook drawing but she still had lightly flushed cheeks even though we had been sat in this lesson for half an hour. As we were walking from Biology I could have sworn she was walking to her own execution. She was dragging her feet and I could swear she was contemplating bunking of, but we arrived at the door and early to. I led her over to our table which we shared with Angela and Ben. When I was just about to take my seat Jeff came into the classroom telling us to separate.

So now I was stuck sitting at a table with a fawning Jessica with Alice giggling with Angela in my usual seat about my predicament.

"Oh my God Edward you're such a good drawer." I looked down at my sketchbook to see the page open at the outline of Bella sleeping. It was just a simple sketch you couldn't really tell at the moment what it was.

"Thank you Jessica, it's just an outline at the moment I didn't think anybody could tell what it is?"

"Oh well I wasn't quite sure but it looks beautiful. You have such an elegant hand." _Nice one Jess a boy doesn't want to hear how elegant he is._

"Well the artist can only represent a fraction of the elegance and beauty of his subject matter. So to see the real beauty in this sketch you will have to look at the subject matter in the flesh."

"Oh what's the subject matter?"

"It's Bella of course." The thing that I would find more beautiful than any site, in any world, until the end of time.

"Bella? What title are you working to? I thought you said yesterday you were doing Images of death?"

"I am Jessica; no matter what heading I picked I would devote all of my work to Bella. She consumes my every thought. So naturally in a subject wear we are told to express our feelings I would express Bella."

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed, much thanks.**

**So what did you think I know it's short but what you gonna do?**

**Love always**

**TD **


	7. Chapter 7

**AN SM owns Edward unfortunately, however this Edward gets to go on my fluff filled journey.**

**CHAPTER 7: Renege on your word**

Algebra had just finished and I was walking with Bella down the corridor. To our world history class, she was rummaging in her bag presumably for a book.

"So are you looking forward to tomorrow?" She turned to look at me with a quizzical expression on her face.

"Looking forward to what, do I have something planned that I've forgotten about?"

"We have a date remember." She had a very sceptical expression on her face. Like she couldn't believe what I had just said.

"A date, I didn't realise you had a date planned this week." Like I would ever give up the opportunity to spend time with her and we had a deal and I was going to take full advantage of it.

"Yes Bella a date, you made a Bargain with me, I hope that you do not intend to renege on your word Bella."

"Renege on my word, you know sometimes I forget that you were born in Victorian times." She told me as she rolled her eyes.

I reached out to her and placed my arm round her shoulder and pulled her into my side. "Yes I get it I'm ancient. I can't speak in an expectable manner. However it doesn't change the fact that we are going out on a date on Saturday so deal with it. We reached the stairs and walked up.

"So what have you got planned then."

"That's for me to know and you to find out" We'd reached the top of the stairs and walked over to the classroom.

"Come on tell me where we're going."

"No I had a hard enough time just to get you to agree to come with me. If I tell you what we're doing and you decide you don't like, or it's too expensive, you will decide not to come and I'll never get you to go out with me ever again." We took our seats at the front of the classroom.

"That's not true; I would let you take me out."

"You're telling me that if I were to take you out to a really expensive restaurant and then out to an exclusive dancing club you would let me take you out again sometime in the next millennia."

Ben turned around arching his eyebrow and said "Sometime in the next millennia, Plan on living that long Edward. You'll have to give me the secret of Eternal life.

"Ha ha ha, Edward was just joking weren't you Edward."

"Yes of course I was Ben; it's a private joke between Bella and me."

"Ok you two don't make any sense." He turned around and shuffled through his papers.

"Smooth."

I was just about to retaliate when to Bella's comment when the teacher came into the classroom and brought the class to order. We were currently studying early modern English history we were studying James I who was also James VI of Scotland it was extremely humorous listening to a lot of my fellow classmates thoughts about how he was king of two countries next to each other but were separate especially considering that they were one nation in modern times.

_What's up with these British dudes why do they have different tittles for the same thing it's confusing my notes. Why couldn't he be called James VI the whole time?_

I sat back and listed to the teacher going on about James private policies. My ears perked up when she started talking about his lover George Villiers; hmm I didn't know that he was gay. I made a mental note to ask Carlisle about it when I got home, I wonder if it was known in his time as he was king a mere 30 years before Carlisle was born. The bell rang signalling lunch while I was musing.

"Ready for lunch" I held out my hand for Bella.

"I suppose, I still feel guilty about you buying me lunch when you're not going to eat any of it yourself."

"No need to feel guilty I get quite enough enjoyment out of it." I brought Bella's hand up to mine as we walked out of the door and laid a kiss on the back side of her hand laying a trail of kisses up to her elbow.

"How on earth can you find me stuffing my face interesting?"

"Bella you do not stuff your face, you eat rather delicately, sensually even."

"Sensually I have never in my life done anything intentionally sensually in my life." She had no idea that one of the reasons that she was so sexy was that everything she did was unintentional. In this age innocence was the biggest turn on possible to me.

"Well why don't you, let me be the judge of that." She turned to give me an exasperated stare. As we turned to the top of the stairs.

"Because you seem to have an absurdly abstracted view of what is sensual, you not only find me eating Sexy but you also find my clumsiness endearing? God knows what's going on in your head!"

**Thanks for reading let me know what you think.**

**I didn't mean to imply that non American readers are stupid with my James I & IV comment. That is something some guy in my A level Stuart history class asked my teacher, so it was not a jab.**

**Anyway just wanted to thank the people that favourited me hopefully this story is going to pick up some steam, I just like writing the fluff.**

**Love always**

**TD**


	8. Chapter 8

**AN: I do not own any characters attributed to Stephanie Meyer I just take them on a slightly warped journey.**

**CHAPTER 8: BELLA'S BIRTHDAY GIFT**

I was excited to say the least about taking Bella out I thought that I would ease her in gently by just taking her on a picnic. However, I had made everything myself from scratch.

It was lunch time when I pulled up to the Swan residence. I could hear Alice in Bella's bedroom trying to convince her to wear something different on what she had planned on I knew they would be a while yet which gave me ample time to talk to Charlie about Bella's Birthday gift. I wrapped on the door as I approached.

"Hello Edward, Bella's just getting ready I'll call her"

_It's unlike Bella to spend ages getting ready; I wonder what's going on today._

"Charlie if it's alright with you I would like a word about Bella's birthday."

"Sure Ed what's on your mind?" God I hated it when people called me that but for the father of my soul mate I would let it slide.

"Well I would like to take Bella to Jacksonville to visit her mother. I know that she misses her mother and I would like the chance to get to know Renee and Phil a little better before Bella and I go away to college."

_Him taking my daughter across the country by himself, god knows what he will get up to alone. Renee doesn't take her parental responsibility as well as some. Who knows what sort of Shenanigans they might get up to?_

"Here's the thing Ed I'm happy to let you take her on principle but the thing is that I can see that she's completely infatuated with you, not that I doubt your feelings for her, it's just that young girls can often become physically involved before they are emotionally ready. I do not want her to become involved in anything she is not ready for."

"I appreciate your concern Charlie, However I love Bella to much to degrade her to force or pressure her into anything she was not ready for." I could tell that Charlie did not believe me.

"Edward, I was young once, I know what it feels like to be young and in love. To feel like every thought revolves around the girl you love. I also know what it is like to be in close proximity with that girl and have no outlet for those feelings. Sometimes things just get out of hand."

"Look Charlie Bella and I are both still virgins. I cannot speak for Bella but I have no plans to have sex with Bella until we are married whenever that may be."

_Married, this is bad either he is spouting this rubbish to Bella to get in her knickers or he actually believes in no sex before marriage and he plans on proposing to her and soon if he doesn't want to have sex before marriage._

"That statement doesn't ease any of my fears Ed in fact it adds a ton more."

"How about I lay you're fears and rest and I promise not to touch Bella while I'm in Florida, then when I get back you can have a talk with me and relay your fears and wishes about everything and I will try my best to adhere to your fears. I really just want to do a nice thing for Bella's birthday and she really does want to see her mother but she would never come directly to you to tell you because she would worry about upsetting you or offending you. She loves living with you she just wants to talk to her mother face to face." I didn't need to read Charlie's mind to register his panic. His heart was beating and his brow furrowed.

"That doesn't put a stop to my fears but I can see that you've got good intensions with my daughter and I'll consent to your request, but I will be having a very serious chat with you when you get back.

_I will be definitely being having a chat with him. I'm sure I can make him sweat._

"What are you two talking about?"

"Nothing important, my love." I could tell that she didn't believe me and that she would be bringing it up later and if she couldn't break me she would start on Charlie.

"Yes ok. I so believe that! Ready to go?"

Where are you two off too then?"

"I don't know he won't tell me."

"You'll know soon enough, we'll be their soon we're not going fare, barley outside of Forks." She wasn't happy, I could tell she was going to chew me out in the car but I had the feeling that she was more upset about me having secrets with Charlie, than even me taking her out today. She didn't even know I had barley spent any money on her, just the price of the raw ingredients and that was barley anything.

"Come on then love we better get going or we'll be late."

"Late, for what?"

"You'll see?"

"Fine don't tell me, I don't care. But tell me this, what were you talking to Charlie about before I came down the stairs. You were hissing in that corner like a gaggle of geese."

"Bella, can't you let anything go. I'm just trying to do something nice and I wanted to run it by Charlie to get his perspective." I opened the car door for her and ushered her into the front passenger seat.

"What on earth could you need to talk to Charlie about that you haven't spoken to me about? Especially, if it concerns me." She gave me a look, as if to say do not try to deny it. I know exactly what you are like, and I don't like it!

"Look I just want to do something nice for your birthday and I wanted to check with Charlie that he wouldn't mind."

"Mind, Charlie wouldn't mind. So you're concerned about getting Charlie's opinion but not mine!" She had her back pressed to the door with her arms crossed over her chest. Giving me a glare to rival Rosalie's worst.

"Off course I'm concerned about your opinion but this thing is supposed to be a surprise, so as I couldn't come to you with the details I decided to use Charlie."

"Why the hell are you getting me a surprise, isn't this one enough for you."

"Bella it's for your birthday which is coming up, it's perfectly acceptable to get you something as a surprise." I reached over to squeeze her thigh as I started the car.

"I told you not to get anything for my birthday. It makes me feel inadequate because I can't reciprocate."

"Bella you're not supposed to reciprocate gifts, their gifts. There from one person to another as a sign of affection." I rubbed her thigh, trying to calm her.

"Well I don't like it. Perhaps if you told me what you were doing, it would appease me." She turned her head and batted her eye lashes subconsciously.

"Ok, ok. Just remember that this is as much for me as it is for you."

"Well that doesn't sound so bad, maybe. How much did you spend?" She sounded extremely wary.

"The cost isn't important, besides I haven't bought it yet. I wanted to run it by Charlie first to make sure he didn't have any major objection. I am planning on taking you to Florida to visit your mother." I moved my hand and rubbed from her cheek, down her neck to her shoulder to relax her.

"Firstly she should have checked with me before you checked with Charlie. Secondly how is it for you as much as it is for me?" Now she was glaring at me.

"Well I would like to get to know Renee and Phil better. I only have a short time to get to know them; you only have a limited time to spend with them. You may not remember your parents at all when you have been changed and I would like to be able to tell you about them with some clarity."

**Ok so what did you think please let me know.**

**So special request to my American readers, do you have half terms? I'm not sure if your school years are different to English ones. I especially want to know if you have a half term or a holiday in the last week of October.**

**Much love as always**

**TD**


	9. Chapter 9

**SM owns all characters and plot I've just warped it in my own special way.**

**CHAPTER 9**

**KISSING SAFLEY **

Because we spent so long yesterday talking about her supposed gift, we had decided after much deliberation that I could buy us tickets if we stayed in Renee's house. She agreed that she did actually want to see her mother. She would also like me to remember her mother so that I would be able to tell her about it if she asked.

So here we were sat in the car driving up to the beach.

"Where are we Edward?" She unbuckled her seatbelt and looked out the window.

"We my darling, are at a beach." I opened her door and helped her out the car.

"The beach, but I thought you weren't allowed at the beach. With the treaty: and everything."

"I'm only not allowed to go to La push and other beaches on the Quileute land." I took her hand and led her down the path towards the beach.

"So how come you brought me to a beach, especially on a day when the clouds are breaking."

"Well this beach has rather restricted access for humans, I'm going to have carry you part way. Since, you seem to have very fond memories of being at the beach at la push. So I decided to bring you here to experience a beach with me." I brought her hand to rest on my opposite hip as I slung my arm around her shoulders.

"When you say restricted access do you man it's privately owned or its inaccessible?" She gave me an exasperated glare.

"I mean it's inaccessible. It used to b used for smuggling and there were steps carved into the rock of the cliff. However over time they have been weathered away."

"Thank God for a second I thought that you had bought me a beach." She stopped our progress reached up on her tip toes and kissed my neck.

"What was that for?"

"Nothing in particular, just glad you didn't buy a beach."

"Well I would have but I knew you would make a fuss and I wanted you to be happy today, as we got into an argument yesterday." We came to a stop at the cliff edge.

"How exactly are you going to carry me down the cliff with a picnic basket?"

"I thought that you could hop on my back, while I carry the basket. Then I'll jump down the cliff."

"You want to jump down a cliff with me on your back; you know I'm going to through up all over your beautiful hair."

"If you close your eyes first you'll be fine." I put the basket down for a second while I hoisted her onto my back.

"I don't know about this Edward, Isn't there any other way down?"

"You're perfectly safe Bella. I'm jumping so I can carry the basket at the same time, if you'd prefer I can take the basket first. Then come back for you."

"No we can go your way."

"OK close your eyes, ready."

"No not really but go ahead." I sprang and leaped. Within two seconds we were standing on the shingle beach below. I dropped the basket and pulled Bella round to my front laying kisses all over her face. Finishing by kissing her lips, she deepened the kiss pulling me in.

"Are you ok"

"After a kiss like that everything is ok."

"Ha Bella you are absurd."

"You know I didn't even realise you had jumped, next time I get jittery about something you should just tell me to shut up and that you know me better than myself sometimes."

"I may hold you to that Bella."

"Why what do you have planned?" I knelt down taking the blanket from the basket and spreading it out at our feet.

"I was going to wait until after you'd eaten to bring it up, why don't you come sit down."

"Ok I'll sit but I want you to tell me what you wanted to discuss with me."

I sat down on the blanket waiting for Bella to join me. She surprised me by sitting on my lap and winding her arms around my neck.

"Please Edward what's that look you have on your face I've been noticing for the past few weeks." With that she leant down and placed a kiss on my forehead smiling at me.

"Well I've just been thinking about us, in the past few months about us and our future together as a couple and I would love if that one day you would consent not only to be my life partner but also my wife"

"Oh, I would really like that." She leant down to kiss me gently. However I was having none of this she had just agreed to marry me and I wanted to celebrate I gripped her hips to pull her closer to me while pushing my tongue into her mouth our tongues danced together until I conceded giving her dominance. In the past few weeks we had learnt exactly how to kiss each other safely to my upmost enjoyment. I reached down into my pocket to retrieve my mother's ring.

"Here Bella stand up so i can do this properly and give you the ring!"

"The ring, don't you think you're being a bit premature?"

"What do you mean prematurely? We're engaged!" I took a step back to look at Bella with confusion in my eyes.

"Engaged, no I thought you meant in the future at some point after I have been changed. We can't get married now! That's, that's absurd."

"Why is it absurd we love each other it's a natural progression many people do it, Why not us? I don't understand how you can be prepared to change into a vampire but not marry me?"

"Edward I'm 17 you're masquerading as a 17 year old there would be only one reason in the minds of everyone else as to why we would get married. I would feel uncomfortable with the amount of attention I would get if we were to get married and think about how Charlie would react not to mention Renee, she drilled it into my head that responsible people take marriage very seriously and wait till they are done with college to even consider marriage. Edward you haven't even spent any time with my mother that wasn't inside of a hospital."

"Ok so you don't want to get married now that's ok. Why don't we just get engaged without any pressure to set a date for the wedding? We're already going to visit your mother so she can get to know me as for the rest does it really matter what they think? Please just take the ring it would make me feel so much better to have a piece of me with you at all times, a band a mark to let people know that you belong to me." I held out the ring for her to take.

"Edward I'm not a piece of property for you to own!"

"I didn't mean it like that I just that the way other men look at you. I would hate it even if I couldn't hear their thoughts but coupled together it's unbearable."

"Edward the other men around me would still be thinking the same thing even if we were publically engaged. Hmm I tell you what I'll war your ring, but on my pointer finger on my right hand as a sign to you that I will marry you one day but not in the foreseeable future. We are not engaged"

"Well I can't deny I'm a little disappointed but I'll take what I can get." I placed the ring on the wrong finger on the wrong hand, a little deflated but happy we were getting closer and that's all that really mattered.

"You know that I love you with my whole heart, with every fibre of my being and we have the rest of eternity to be together so why rush it? We have time to wait so we don't have the whole of forks suggesting that I'm pregnant, trapping you into marriage. When we get married I want everyone to know it's because I love you and you love me not because you have knocked me up with your spawn."

"Ok I can't deny that, that's probably what everybody would think but does it really matter, especially when we know that's not a possibility?"

"It matters to me I don't want to be remembered as the plain stupid girl."

"You will never be remembered as plain my darling you are much too beautiful. Naturally beautiful, without the need of artificial enhancements. From either human or vampric world."

"You Edward Cullen are blinded by love. I concede that I may not be able to see myself clearly, but I know that I am at best pretty not beautiful." She stood staring at me with sad eyes. I may not be able to read her mind. But I did not need to her thoughts were written all over her face, unworthy. She believed she was not worthy of my love and I hoped to hell that this thought wasn't factoring into her diction into not marring me. I took her face in my hands and kissed her tenderly but passionately.

"Bella it is I who does not deserve you. Not the other way around. You woke me up from my dormant existence. You gave me life and feelings. Without you I would be an empty shell. I cannot say the same about you. You were happy without me. If we had never decided to move to forks, had I never encountered you. You're life would have continued on your path and you would have been happy and grew, you would have fallen in love with a human where you would have had an option to have children which you don't with me. I am in fact you're death sentence."

"Edward what you have said is true to an extent. However I would be missing my soul mate and I there for would be missing all of the joy out of my life. I do not want to have a normal relationship with a human and I don't want the option of having children if it's not with you. I have never really wanted children as Rosalie has so I'm not really missing anything." She kissed me on the throat in a beautifully loving way that it would have bought a tear to my eye had I been able to cry. She stepped away still holding my hand and brought us down to lie side by side on the blanket.

I lay their staring into belle's eyes into her soul and realised that none of it mattered not when we would get married if ever. All that mattered is that this beautiful clumsy girl had picked me to love. Me? Out of everyone else on this planet. So my wants would come second to hers. If she was worried about her reputation if we got married young then we wouldn't. We would wait until she was comfortable with it be that one, ten or a hundred years I would wait because it didn't matter what labels we had all that mattered is that we would be together for the rest of time.

**AN/ sorry for the delay I have no real excuse. Yes I have been busy but that's a weak excuse.**

**So apart from being annoyed at the delay what did you think? All comments welcome just want to know what you're thinking.**

**Love always**

**TD**


	10. Chapter 10

**Sm owns all characters and recognisable plot.**

**CHAPTER 10: myriad of colours.**

I was sitting in business law staring outside of the window. It was raining heavily. An unusual occurrence for forks, I know that Bella detests the rain but I couldn't help marvel in it. Perhaps it was my superior eyesight. However I was staring at the water droplets as they fell from the sky and dripped onto the window. The myriad of colours that appear on the surface of each droplet was amazing.

I looked down to my right to notice Bella snuggled into my side as much as humanly possible in the middle of class. She had her chair pulled up to my right side with her left knee draped over my right thigh with our hands clasped in her lap with the teacher droning on of nothing of consequence. I brushed my thumb along her knuckles; down her pointer finger circling my mother's ring that at so nicely on her finger.

"You like the way it looks on my finger don't you." I could feel her heart beat speeding up. Each thrump, thrump got louder and more erratic.

Around us I could vaguely hear that the bell had rung, the scattering noise of papers being gathered, chairs scrapping and feet pattering away anxious to get to class. I however just held my love's gaze. We were lost in our own world. Where I doubt any force in heaven or hell could have caught our attention.

She unclasped her hand from her lap to wind her fingers into my hair, pulling me down to her face where she kissed me fiercely. It was unlike the kisses that we had shared yesterday. They were full of passion yes, but of love and acceptance. These kisses were in a whole other universe. They were filed with heat and need. These kisses told me that she desperately needed me.

God I needed her too, just the thought of her. Being surrounded by the warmth of her body all smooth skin, full lips and long aromatic hair. Before I knew what was happening and before I could think seriously about what I was doing I had clasped Bella by the hips and hoisted her onto the desk kissing her more aggressively than I had ever done before.

"Ugh Edward." She moaned wrapping her legs around my waist. Trying desperately I'm sure to meld our forms together.

The jolt I felt from the gentle squeeze of her legs on my hips and the earthy moan that was coming from somewhere in the back of her throat, was enough to jump start my brain. What was I doing? Was I really going to engage Bella in the act of physical love on a desk at school in the middle of the day? Where anybody could walk in at any moment. That thought startled me enough to flee across the room where I crawled up the wall so I was as far away as I possibly could in this classroom.

**AN: ok so I have been told that there was a few spelling mistakes in the last chapter. Sorry my bad. I don't have a beta so sometimes I miss things.**

**So I didn't get very many reviews for my last chapter and I'm wondering if you're still reading let me know please.**

**Love always**

**TD**


	11. Chapter 11

**SM owns everything.**

**Chapter 11: Vibrating with anger**

After yesterdays fiasco which left me clinging to the ceiling Bella had been put out with me. Refusing this morning to let, me drive her to school instead opting to take her old rusted truck. So here I was following her. She was driving at an agonising 37 miles per hour. A pace slower than usual. She was purposefully pushing my buttons hoping for an argument. An argument I was not going to give her.

I pulled up to the curb outside Bella's drive as she huffed and stormed out of her truck. I jogged up to her side of the car to help her in with her things.

"Let me help you with that." I extended my hand for her bag.

"I still haven't forgiven you yet. So until I do you would be wise to let me stew for a day or two until I'm ready."

I watched Bella storm up the steps of the porch and burst through the front door in anger. I could smell her aroma in the air. It was still damp from raining. The clouds still looking ominously black still intensify her smell as it saturated everything. Fresh water always seemed to have this effect on hr. It truly drove me insane. This coupled with her anger was doing salacious things to my body. I need to get inside and calm her down before we did something impromptu.

"Bella, honey" I called through the house as I entered the door.

"Don't Bella honey me! I told you I was still mad. I want to stay mad at you for a while."

"Why? I don't understand. Even, if I was cross with you. I wouldn't want to be angry at you for longer than necessary. I miss and love you too much." I was pleading now and I knew it. I gently placed my hands on her shoulders and squeezed. However she was staring at the floor refusing to meet my yes.

"Because!"

"Because, Is that all I'm going to get."

I looked down at her. It was obvious she was angry. She was vibrating with anger. Yet still she refused to meet my eyes. I didn't understand why she wasn't looking at me when she had such obvious emotions.

It made me think of yesterday after our passionate kiss. The way I panicked over such amative feelings. The haunted look in her eyes the sting of rejection. I could see it play out in her face. The way her pupils dilated with her brow scrunched and pulled to the centre. Confusion and panic, marring her beautiful features. It saddened me to see yesterday. So, on the one hand I was pleased that I couldn't see the hurt in her eyes; on the other I hated not being able to see her face. Apart from her heartbeats it was the only way I could read her and the most reliable way. As a, speeding heartbeat could mean multiple things.

"Bella honey, please look at me." I walked up to her placing one of my hands under her chin. I gently tried to raise her chin with my index finger. However she gritted her teeth and locked her jaw to stop me. Not wanting to force or hurt her I retracted my hand.

"I'm not going to look at you until you've had adequate grovelling time. So don't even try it. I'm going to make myself and Charlie some dinner. So you can e either shut up and sit down or you can go home. The choice is yours Edward."

"Ok I get your mad at me. I was rude yesterday and didn't consider your feelings. I treated you like a child. But honestly I don't understand why you won't meet my eyes. You complain about me treating you like a child but this is exactly what children do. They deal out silent treatment and refuse to look at people." During my tirade Bella ad gone into the kitchen so I followed. I could hear her banging away.

"You just don't understand. How could you Edward, how could any Cullen, any vampire."

"I know I'm not human Bella but that doesn't mean I don't have similar feelings and that I don't empathise with yours"

"Dam it Edward. I don't want to look at you because the minute I look into your eyes. You'll use your dazzling super powers, I'll melt and we'll go skipping off into the sun set. I do not want that. If I'm never mad at you and you never earn my forgiveness. Then you'll never learn from your mistakes and we will never be able to grow as a couple. If this doesn't happen I'll never feel ready for marriage."

She was right of course. As she so often was. Without our spats we would never learn about each other's personality. We would never grow as a couple and that was the last thing I wanted.

After I changed Bella we would be unable to change physically, but I wanted us to be able to change emotionally. As we encountered and experienced new things over the coming millennia's I want to be able to obtain her true opinions. I would never be able to do this unless I learnt how to understand her moods. I would never b able to efficiently understand her moods unless she expressed herself and told me when she was upset with me.

Thinking about all the experiences that we would have as, a mated couple excited me. I would take her to every corner of the universe to experience that she never even dreamed of. We would be able to go to places that were inaccessible for humans. Or at the very least it would be extremely difficult and remote. I would take us deep sea diving. To the blackest deepest part of the sea where humans would need pressurised submarines. We would be able to experience creatures yet unknown to man or science. However, thinking about all the experiences that we would have made me think about an experience that we would never, a child. We would never crate a life together to love and nurture. A beautiful girl with Bella's doe eyes or a boisterous boy with my untameable bronze hair. I had never really wanted children before. Not like Rosalie who regretted not being able to procreate. However since being with Bella it made me think of all the experiences humans made in their lives. It saddened me to think that for all the superhuman experiences we would have. We would never be able to complete one of life's most basic joys.

**Thanks to everybody who reviewed thanks to twifan 10 for your review.**

**To answer some questions Bella is currently 17 but her 18****th**** birthday is coming up.**

**I've got into a more regular writing habit so hopefully my updates will become a little quicker. It has only been a fortnight since my last update so hopefully see you in two weeks.**

**Let me know what you think about this chapter.**

**Love always.**

**TD**


	12. Chapter 12

**AN:/ Sm owns all recognisable plotlines and characters**

**Chapter 11**

**PENNY FOR THEM**

I was sitting in Charlie's living room thinking about the events of the day. It was a disturbing event, watching the flame haired Victoria invade my mind, courtesy of Alice's visions. I was quite sure that Bella knew something was wrong even though she hadn't confronted me about it, yet. Thank god that I had already been planning to take Bella to see her mother so the trip wouldn't arouse anybodies suspicions while giving me the perfect opportunity to get Bella the hell out of the area while the rogue vampire was in town. Who knows what's going to transpire this weekend. All I want is for Bella to have a relaxing weekend with her mother.

"Penny for them." I looked up to see Bella staring at me from the kitchen door with a smile that didn't quite reach her eyes.

"Just thinking about tomorrow and how I can't wait to see you with your mother"

"Oh Edward I can't wait either it has been such a long time since we've all been healthy and happy"

She walked up to the arm of the chair I was sitting on, lent on it with her arms outstretched and kissed me, so sweetly on the forehead.

"I'm so looking forward to seeing you through fresh eyes. Ones which will be favourable without being lust filled. What joy?"

She gave me a look that clearly said what you have been smoking.

"Don't arch your eyebrows at me, you can deny it all you want but the majority of the male population and some of the female have had lustful thoughts."

I pulled Bella onto my lap with a little squeal from her.

"Edward stop it."

"Stop what" I bent my neck so my nose was thrust behind her ear inhaling her sweet scent.

"I'm being serious Edward; I have to cook dinner for Charlie. I'm half way through, it'll burn."

"It'll be ok for a few minutes. Besides he won't be back for an hour."

"Hmm, more like half an hour." She pulled away, looking me dead in the eye before rising from my lap and walking into the kitchen.

Damn she was getting better at resisting my dazzling charms. I'm going to have to up the ante. I regards to seducing the lovely miss swan.

Just as I was debating with myself on the merits on joining Bella in the kitchen, when she came bounding through the door and back onto my lap.

"I thought you were making dinner for your father" Pulling her closer to me so she was gazing down at me.

"I decided you were right. Charlie's never on time from work and I'm only making chicken fajitas. I can whack them together quickly now the chickens been cooked."

"Well in that case we had better use our time wisely."

And we did for twenty minutes we teased each other with sucking rubbing and sniffing. It was getting to the point of no return, just as Bella had snuck her tiny hand into my waist band I heard a car door slam outside.

Abruptly pulling my head from Bella's and looking at the door in panic. We were in a very compromising position. With us in Charlie's chair being straddled by Bella with my hand squeezing her rump.

"What's wrong?"

"It's your father Bella, he's come home early. As we are going on our trip he wants to spend some time with you before we go."

"Holy crow." Bella scampered of my lap as fast as humanly possible and dashed to the kitchen presumably to finish dinner, So she had an excuse to hide from her father until she calmed down from our tryst.

Taking a second I shot into the kitchen before Charlie could open the front door.

"Do you want me to leave before you're father comes in?"

"NO there's no point he'll only know you were here, he would have seen your Volvo out the front. It'll make us look even guiltier than we are."

**AN: / what the fruit shoot an update! I know I'm surprised to I know you probably want to kill me with sticks. I have no excuse sorry.**

**Hopefully updates sooner give me a bell to let me know what you think.**

**Thanks to gamesman without who my popping ideas wouldn't make it to you.**

**Love always**

**TD**


	13. Chapter 13

An: / Stephenie Meyer owns all recognisable characters and plots.

Chapter 13: Exotic Hotspots

I was driving my car with Bella in the passenger seat. Our suitcases stashed in the trunk.

Bella still hadn't twigged where we are going and so far hasn't shown any sign of suspicion. However it was coming up to the turn of for Port Angeles. So far I hadn't taken her out anywhere more exotic than our local tourist hot spot. I knew that suspicion would start to cloud her mind.

For the first time I began to have doubts that organising this trip without Bella's knowledge was a good thing? Would she think I was making decisions for her? Maybe she would be angry about Charlie knowing about it before her. Or be angry of the amount of money I would be spending on her. I was starting to panic now. What on earth had I been thinking I should turn this car around right now or at least stop at a lay by to explain what's going on to Bella.

"What's wrong Edward?" Bella turned to look at me with her deep penetrating brown eyes.

"Nothing's wrong. Why would anything be wrong? You're too suspicious. Just because we've gone for a drive after school on a Thursday you think something must be wrong."

"Actually I hadn't noticed where we were, but now that you mention it we have gone past our usual stomping grounds. No what I actually was wondering about is what's wrong with you. If you were human you would be sweating bullets. You've gone even paler than usual if that's even possible and you're gripping the steering wheel so tightly I'm surprised you haven't ground it to dust." She was now staring at me with one brow arched. As if to say you've been rumbled, now spit it out!

"Oh, Bella, nothing's wrong I have just done something with your best interest at heart but now I think that you possibly won't see me eye to eye." I swallowed thickly trying to get the lump out of my throat.

I was glad I wasn't human anymore because if I were my heart would be pulsating. I was getting extremely nervous at this point. I felt like a rat in a trap with nowhere to go.

"Come on Edward out with it." She had her arms crossed over her chest. Which unfortunately or fortunately depending on how you looked at it. Made me feel lighter just looking at that expression almost made me laugh, which would not have been a good move.

"We're going to Florida?"

"Florida? As in Jacksonville: Florida? As in where my mother lives?" looking at me up and down she dropped her arms from embracing herself and giggled." Giggled have I just completely lost my mind?

"Let me make sure I've got this right. For my birthday you're taking me to see my mother, who lives in the same country as I do?"

"Urm, yes that's right."

"O God, that's a wonderful idea. I've been missing my mother so much and I was hoping to see her before I'm changed. This is a perfect opportunity to see her without rousing any suspicions. Honestly I've been worried about what you would do for my birthday. I've been imagining trips to Paris or Venice this is a huge relief."

Relief, this is a relief to her. I've been sitting here almost quaking with worry and she was pleased. O God I really am atrocious at reading people without reading their minds. I need to watch for Bella's physical reactions. Before I decide ahead of time what she's really thinking.

She was so full of surprises. I could never get a handle on what she was thinking or feeling. Unless, blatantly obvious. I truly was like an average 17 year old boy in this aspect. I didn't want that. I wanted to know all her secrets, thoughts and feelings that nobody else does. I guess it would just take time to get to know everything about her. What every sigh and twitch would translate to. Time is what we would have if she got her wish. I guess it would be harder to gauge her reactions when she's no longer mortal as at the moment I am dependant on her physical reactions more than any other thing to determine her mood. Then again I had I had eons of time to sync with her and learn to read her mind without reading her mind. However the thought occurs to me that perhaps when she's a vampire and her mind is more like my own I may be able to read her thoughts. Perhaps not as clearly as other people but I may be able to see flashes of memory or thought. Perhaps the odd memory may permeate through the haze.

"I'm so happy that you decided to go to Florida." Bella pulled me from my musings.

"You'll get to spend time with my mother and Phil. I'm so glad. I'm worried that when I change after I change after a few years I won't be able to remember her. This way you will have at least a few memories with her in for you to tell me about in a hundred or so years." Bella swivelled in her seat at this point with happy yet morose smile on her face.

"Do you keep a diary or a journal love?"

"No. I used to when I was younger but grew out of it. Why?"

**OMG HAVE I ACTUALLY UPDATED AFTER 5 MONTHS. YOU KNOW I THINK I HAVE BLOW ME DOWN.**

**NOT SURE IF I HAVE USED EXACTLY THE RIGHT WORDS FOR THE DIALECT. PLEASE PM IF I'VE MADE ANY MAJOR GAFFS.**

**LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK.**

**LOVE ALWAYS TD**


End file.
